Our New Life
by AssasinZAssasin
Summary: *Spoilers - Post FF XIII Lightning Returns* Light was spending the day with Hope in the new world and had a chat while looking over the town. Hope invited her to his house to sleepover, she accepted, more hearty conversation between the two...(with minor story spoilers). Light X Hope, most definitely, A sequel might be coming.


**Authors Notes**

**Well, All I can say is I'm sorry that it's been WAAY too long that I was gone. It's no excuse, but I'll tell you why. You see, I've graduated, and now I have to prepare for my college. For that, I have to take prep classes since it's a tough uni that requires quite a lot of, well, study. It's top o the list, y'know? Also, I've picked up Manga translations which takes up just SO MUCH TIME, as well as gaming since I like RPGs. And tactical games…and stuff…Also downloading, VN-ing, watching anime etc just eating up my time like…nothing.**

**I still haven't given up on being an author though.**

**Anyways, it's a new series from me (might be a bad idea) since I have so many, but I had an inspiration strike so, there we go. For now, it's a oneshot, but I will post a sequel.**

**WARNING: May contain minor spoilers for "FF XIII-3 Lightning Returns", or major, whatever, read at your own discretion. **

– _Our New Life -_

So, I wonder where to even begin? Then again, you probably know me, Hope Estheim, and my story, along Light and the rest of our friends. I'm just sitting here wondering why I'm thinking as if I'm some kind of narrator when Light, who was next to me, broke my train of thought.

"Beautiful, Isn't it, Hope?" Light asked softly.

Enveloped by the evening sunset glow, the illuminated "Light" before me looked like an Angel.

She wasn't wearing a soldier's garb, or the Goddess' armour…She was just wearing casual clothes. She may not have really dressed up all that fancy, and no make-up…but her natural beauty shines through because of it. Frankly, I was captivated.

If I had to make a comparison, I'd compare her beauty to that of the Sunleth Waterscape. But…She's so much more beautiful than that, to me.

"Yeah…You really are." I said, not noticing that I just said something pretty embarrassing.

She looked at me and gave me a questioning look.

"…? Huh? …Oh, you mean the town? Right! Right, it looks great…" I chuckled and mumbled out the first thing that came to mind.

She looked back at the town after giving me a slight smile.

"Not just this town. But this new world that we saved…That we made. One where we are not confined by gods, nor are we forced to bend to their will. We choose our destiny here, this time…How we live our life, how we move on, who we love, what we do…"

I was amazed. The way she said that wish so much conviction and passion only reminded me of how much she did for this world…How much we all did and sacrificed along the way for this world.

But what made me twitch was the "Who we love" part.

"Y-yeah…I mean, I know I'd definitely love to…um, get a girlfriend sometime…" I mumbled, giving her a meaningful look.

She paused for awhile, and had a strange look of contemplation on her face. One of which I have never seen before.

"Well, you look really good, Hope. I'm sure you'll find someone soon. I feel like maybe I should be considering that kind of thing too, but I'm sure no-one would find someone like me all that attractive…" Light chuckled.

I was really happy when she praised me. I myself was pretty glad when I turned back to my adult self after we saved light. But, I couldn't let her sentence slide.

"T-that's not true, Light! You're plenty attractive. The way you never give up on what you believe in, protect the ones you love, look out for others, your kindness, not to mention you already look amazing aesthetically. In fact, if I had to say, I like everything about you! If any idiot out there tells you otherwise, he's an idiot…"

Again…Only after I said it did I realize I said something pretty embarrassing.

"U-umm….I mean, just don't be so hard on yourself, Light." I scratched my head in embarrassment.

She had a look of surprise for awhile before allowing herself a small smile before looking away.

"Thanks, Hope. Even if that was flattery, I really appreciate it." She said, as she looked away.

"I-It's true, Light!" I involuntarily shouted.

She shook her head.

"Think about it. After all this time, I've aged so much already. Nobody wants someone so old like me. What was I, somewhere way past 30? No, if you counted the time I was asleep, I'm REALLY old…" She said as she looked downwards.

"W-well, if that's so, it's fine! I, too, aged a lot! All our friends did, hell, everyone is after that incident! In fact, Vanilla and Fang are much older, and they still look great!" I said fervidly.

….Oh no.

Her eyebrow twitched. This probably isn't good.

"I see…So they look GREAT, don't they? Even after all that time in ice. Good for you, isn't it, Hope?" She said, with very obvious sarcasm.

"N-no, Light…Please, you gotta believe me, I didn't mean anything deep with that sentence!" I pleaded.

...

She paused for a moment.

"Why are you trying so hard to convince me?" She asked, with a hint of mischievousness.

She's really changed from last time, a lot less serious. Doesn't make her any less attractive though, in fact, more so than before.

"Ha…haaah…." I sigh, defeated.

"You know Hope, I wonder why you reverted back to your adult look…" Light pondered out loud.

"Huh? Well, I definitely prefer it this way…Why?" Confused, I had to ask.

"Well, I liked you more when you're in that 14 year old state. It was like that when we first met, When we promised to protect each other, and also when you helped me out from the ark. Also, the little boy that kept following me around was a bit…cute. Endearing, I might say." She said in one breath, and then looked at me, smiling.

I looked her in the eyes and smiled too.

"Well, I prefer this look. Back then, I was kind of helpless quite a lot, so you did most of the protecting. And I lamented that our ages were 6 years apart…But now, I feel a lot closer to you, having grown past that age. I feel like now, with my own hands, I can protect the woman who's always been protecting me…The woman whom I wish to protect."

I, too, said it in one breath, seriously while looking into her eyes.

She stared at me blankly for awhile before turning red and looking away.

"I-I see…So that was how you thought about it. T-then I guess, maybe that look isn't so bad…" She said, slightly embarrassed.

…..

Wait. Didn't I just say something REALLY embarrassing?

'I lamented that our ages were 6 years apart'.

W-W-WHAT?! Did I just say that…ALOUD?

Luckily, I don't think she picked that up. She seemed pretty embarrassed already.

Even I'm starting to feel a bit shy now…

"L-look, It's getting dark, I think we should head on home. Who knows what Snow might do to Serah while I'm gone!" Light huffed and began walking off.

"H-hey! Wait up! But they're engaged, Light, after so long they might finally get married! It'd be pretty sad to get in the way…"I paused, unsure of how to continue.

"A-A-all the more reason I should be there! To not let things get out of hand!" Light said, panicking slightly.

"I'm sure Serah and Snow both would appreciate it…Look, my house is closer, why not stay over one night? There are just so many things I really want to talk to you about and…It's pretty lonely being in that big house, too." I requested, also slightly panicked.

Light looked hesitant, before giving me a mischievous look.

"Oh, Hope, what are you planning? Inviting a girl into your house, not to mention…Alone, too. Without my knowing, Hope has grown up so much!" Light put her hand on her chest and pretended to look faint.

"L-Light!" I protested, exasperated.

Sometimes, I feel her mischievousness is overcompensating for her earlier super serious persona, but this is fine too. It's great fun.

In the end, with some bumps along the way, we ended up in my house right as it got really dark.

"Hope, I'll be borrowing the shower." Light asked, or rather, said.

"S-sure…" I replied.

She went into the room and I could hear sounds of clothes dropping, as well as the shower starting.

A bit embarrassed, I went into my room. And…That's when it struck me.

"W-wait a second…I don't have anything for her to wear! " I said out loud, holding my head in a panic.

What do I do?! I don't have many clothes since I haven't had time to shop, not to even mention woman's clothes! All I have is that slightly oversized shirt Snow gave me which I've worn a few times (Pretty comfy, might I say) that's in the…closet…

….

Suddenly, I knew what I wanted to do. I might get punched for this, but I think it might be worth it.

* * *

"Hope? You there? Um, Where are my clothes?" Light shouted from the bathroom.

I gulped. I was holding her clothes and…um…undergarments, and was bringing them to the washing room. Unfortunately, I got slightly fascinated with them that I stared holes into them before I heard her shout.

"Oh, uh…I'm bringing them to wash, they'll probably be dry tomorrow. In fact, I thought I left something for you in the changing room?"

"Really? Alright, Hope, Thanks." She said, and I could hear footsteps.

Well, here we go, I braced for the storm.

"HOPE! There's nothing here except a huge shirt…" She paused for awhile.

"…You're asking me to wear this?" She said softly, just loud enough for me to hear, but I could feel chills from it.

"I-it's all I got, and your clothes are wet, so…" I said a small lie, and quickly tossed her clothes into the laundry machine.

"…..Hope, I swear, when I get downstairs..." Light said, with a voice that promised pain.

Gulp.

With that, I pressed the button to start the laundry machine.

* * *

"H-Hope! What is up with this look!" Light shouted as she held down the bottom of the clothes which…just covered slightly past her smooth, white thighs…

Wait, what am I thinking! But, really, I was staring at her pretty hard. She looked absolutely…Stunning in that.

The oversized white clothes just barely cover past the top of her thighs as she holds them down desperately, and the accentuated, very womanly body of hers which the clothes are hugging just slightly…And I could smell something really nice from her. She just took a bath, after all.

Her slightly wet hair, slightly bared teeth, and her scarlet face added with the embarrassed, yet slightly furious expression she's giving me now… It's so cute, and…

I could feel something flowing from my nose. It didn't take an expert to know it was blood.

"I'm so happy to be alive." I stated while crying and bleeding from the nose.

"Then say your goodbyes to life, Hope!" She shouted and punched me square in the face.

As I fell, I thought to myself.

Even if she doesn't look the part anymore…She was a soldier, after all.

* * *

"I'm telling you now, Hope, don't look here. If you do, it's another one, and this time it's below the belt." She threatened me from the other side of the bed.

"Y-yeah…Sure."

I mean, I'm happy enough to have seen someone as beautiful as Light with such a look…Ah, I'm so happy!

As I thought about this, my thoughts eventually turned to recent events.

"…I'm glad you're still alive, Light." I said, honest from my heart.

She stopped stirring and threatening me and paused for awhile more.

"…What are you talking about, Hope? You where the one who saved me…Along with the rest of them." She said, gratitude evident in her voice.

"Well, I'm glad I managed to live up to the promise of protecting you…But you were the one who saved me first."

Light didn't say anything for awhile, so I decided to continue talking.

"I said I would never be afraid of the future anymore, thanks to you. Right before I faded from existence in the ark. But…When you saved me, and I thought you were going to sacrifice yourself...When I...I thought about never being able to see you again, I…" I stopped after noticing the tears coming from my eyes.

"…I'm sorry for giving you such painful memories, Hope. When you disappeared, I lamented the fact that I couldn't protect you as I promised. When I thought that you disappeared with the remains of a broken promise, I just…couldn't bear it." Light said, turning around and hugging me.

I turned around as well, and hugged her tightly.

"I'm just so glad that you're alive, and right here next to me. Please, Light, stay here. Right by my side…"

She didn't reply me, but I could feel her nod in my chest.

With that, we fell asleep in each other's embrace, illuminated by the moonlight shining through the window.

As I felt her body against mine, I once again reaffirmed my will to keep my promise.

I'll protect you, Light…From now on, and Forevermore.


End file.
